It All Started With A Game
by phoebe9509
Summary: Playing a game gets two people ready to share their feelings for each other


"I know what we can do! Everybody take off your shoes!" Garcia cries out while everyone turns to look at her in confusion.

The whole team had decided to hang out at Garcia's place instead of a bar that night and they had run out of things to do.

"Why are we taking our shoes off baby girl?"

"Because we're going to play a game."

"With no shoes?" Reid wonders.

"Yes, now stop asking questions and take your shoes off," Garcia whines.

The team did as they were told while Garcia runs out of the room to grab the game. She came back skipping into the room holding a box.

Emily lets out a laugh. "Why does it not surprise me that you own Twister?"

"This is a great game and we're all going to play."

"Well, I'll call the plays. I think I'd break a bone if I get down there," Rossi says which gets a laugh from the team. Garcia sets up the board on the floor and sits down next to Dave.

"What are you doing Garcia?" JJ asks.

"Well someone has to record this on video for later enjoyment."

"Okay. Everybody ready? Good." Rossi spins the arrow. "Right foot green." They all oblige. "Left foot red. Right hand blue."

Reid slightly struggles. He's surrounded by Morgan on his left and Hotch on his right and he's wobbling some. Hotch on the other hand was having trouble concentrating with Emily's ass in his face. This was going to be a long game, he thought.

"Right foot yellow."

Hotch lets out a sigh of frustration. Emily was crouched down in what looked like a comfortable position and Hotch knew he wouldn't be able to get his right foot on yellow without moving his other foot and hand so he did the only thing he could think ok. "Emily?"

"Yes?" Emily looks up at Hotch with a smile on her face.

"Can you tuck your head down?"

"What?" Emily asks confused.

"I have to swing my leg over your head to get to the spot and I don't want to hit you with it so I need you to move your head."

Emily lets out a chuckle. "No problem." She tucks her head down and feels Hotch's leg graze her head. She smiles inwardly. He puts his leg down and when she lifts her head she has to remember to breathe. Hotch's leg was over her arm. His ass was close to her face. What did I do to deserve such torture she wondered.

Morgan moves half an inch and accidentally bumps into Reid and he topples over. Reid crawls off the board and sits down next to Rossi and Garcia.

"Sorry kid," Morgan apologizes.

"It's okay. I wasn't going to last long anyway."

"Right foot green."

Morgan tries to stretch his leg out but his foot slips and he falls while doing a split. "Ow OW OW!!" Morgan curls into a ball on the board.

"That was classic Morgan. You got that on tape right Garcia?" Dave asks.

"You bet your sweet ass I did."

"You guys suck!" Morgan whines. He stands up and limps away from the three laughing people left playing.

"Are you okay Morgan? Splits can be pretty painful." Emily laughs.

"Shut up Em!"

"Hey Garcia, can you replay that in slow motion?"

"Of course and after the game we will be doing a play by play." This causes everyone to burst out laughing again." JJ is laughing so hard that she falls over. Reid gets up and rolls her off the board since she can't seem to get her laughter under control.

"Are you okay giggle box?" JJ nods between laughs.

"Okay, back to the game. Dave spin it."

"Left foot yellow." Since the two are the only ones left they decide to spread out. "Right foot red. Left hand blue. Right hand green."

They are in a push up position and Emily feels Hotch hovering above her and blushes and she thanks God her hair is covering her face.

"Geez, you two seem pretty comfortable. I mean man Hotch all you have to do is bend your arms a little bit and you'll be flush with Emily."

"Shut up and SPIN Dave!"

"Yes ma'am. Left hand yellow." The two went to move their hand to yellow and they both went for the same circle making their hands collide with one another.

"Sorry," they both mumble as they pick a different circle for their hands. The rest of the team was enjoying watching the two practically on top of each other. Maybe this will make the two finally act on their feelings for each other.

After two minutes passed without a new move Emily growled. "If one of you guys don't spin the damn thing and give me a new move I'm going to get up and shove the arrow up your ass! Come on, my arms are starting to go numb."

"Breathe Emily, breathe! I'm going. Right foot red."

"We're already there."

"Haven't you ever played Twister before Hotch? You have to move to a new spot on red." Hotch moves his foot back one which brought him lower to the ground while Emily moves her foot up one which raises her ass up some making it collide with Hotch. She hears him groan lightly. She knew she was going to have to lose this game if she wanted to leave this place with her head still attached.

"Right hand red."

Emily moves her hand next to her other one and thought she was fine until Hotch moves his hand and his body moved further down on top of hers. His hand lightly brushes against her leg and she moans loud enough for only Hotch to hear. Hotch heard the moan and found himself becoming hard. He had to lose this game because being on top of her like this was driving him nuts.

"Right foot green."

This was his chance. He moved his foot to green then fell, which caused Emily to drop as well. He landed on top of her with an oomph. They stayed like that, enjoying the feeling of each others body, a few seconds longer than acceptable. Emily made the smallest move against him and Hotch knew he had to move before she felt something he wasn't ready to deal with. He rolled off of her.

"Well that was fun. I guess I win," Emily says happily.

"Well technically you were the one who hit the floor first," Morgan says.

Emily sits up. "That's only because Hotch fell on top of me. Since he fell the only place he had to land was on me." Morgan snickers and starts to say something but Emily beats him to it. "Shut it Morgan! I won!"

The team laughed. "I'm going to make you all a tape of tonight's game." Garcia says with excitement in her voice. "This way we can see Morgan's split and other fun things. I will have this for you all tomorrow."

"We'll I'm going to head home," Hotch says suddenly. He needed to go home and deal with the images of Emily that were running through his head. She was still so close to him and he needed to get out. Hotch stands and says good night and heads home. He gets home and locks his door and sets his alarm and heads to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He strips off his clothes and gets under the water. He thinks about everything except the way Emily's body felt against his. Flowers, dead animals, homeless people, that dumb movie Jack made him watch the other day. He stayed under the water until he was shivering. He steps out and wraps a towel around his waist. As he walks to his bedroom to put on some clothes there's a knock on his front door. He checks the peep hole and wants to crawl into a ditch and die. He opens the door slowly.

"Hey Prentiss, what's up?"

Emily's smile fades when she sees that he's wearing only a towel. His body is still wet and the water is glistening against his muscles. She can't tear her eyes away and she vaguely realized that he was calling her name. Hotch watched as her eyes raked over his chest and further down. He was starting to feel self conscious and he starts calling her name. She didn't respond until he practically yells her name.

"Emily!"

Her eyes snap up and she blushes lightly. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you alright? I called your name five times."

"Yes, sorry, got a little distracted."

"I see that," Hotch says with a smirk. "Come on in," he holds the door open more so she can step inside. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, so what brings you here? Did Garcia's party die down?"

"No, I left a little bit after you. Everyone else was still there. I just wanted to come here to make sure you were alright. You left kind of abruptly. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Hotch crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, Prentiss, I'm fine. I just had to get out of there you know?"

"I do know because I felt the same way, but I'm not sure your reasons for needing to leave."

Hotch raises an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean?"

Emily looks at his towel clad body once more and takes a step forward. "I needed to leave because I couldn't get the thought of you on top of me out of my head," she whispers. Hotch starts to choke on air when he heard those words leave her mouth. Emily smiles shyly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just answering your question."

Hotch was still struggling to get his words under control and he loses his mind all together when Emily steps forward quickly and kisses him. He's taken by surprise and doesn't respond right away. The second his mind starts to process what's happening and he starts to respond she steps back away from him and drops her head. "I'm sorry Hotch, I don't know what I was thinking. I just couldn't stop thinking about that damn game and I just wanted to know what it'd feel like to have your lips against mine. I'm sorry, I'm going to go." She heads to the door but his words stop her.

"Emily wait." She turns slowly to face him. "Don't go. I'm sorry you just took me by surprise. Trust me when I say I had to leave Garcia's because I couldn't be next to you without wanting to do things to you. I've wanted you for some time now. Probably since New York, but I never knew how to tell you, so I figured if I just ignored my feelings they'd go away, but they only got stronger. I'm in love with you Emily Prentiss, and I have been for a while now.

Emily stands there smiling like an idiot at his words then runs towards him and jumped into his arms. He cups her ass and then drops down to his knees and then laid down on the floor with her on top of him. Her lips attack his and she lightly bites. He lets out a groan as she runs her hands slowly down his chest. She moves her core over his growing erection and moves slowly. He grips her hips painfully and she lets out a hiss. He pulls her shirt up over her head and his hands cup her breasts. He should have guessed her bra would be lace. She may be a bad ass Agent, but he knew she was feminine to the core. He squeezes her breasts again and she lets out a moan as she arches her back into his touch. He flips them so he's on top of her and he quickly discards her pants. He stops to study her underwear covered body and has to catch his breath. She was more beautiful than his fantasizes ever conjured up. When she thought that Hotch had stared long enough she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him down on top of her. Hotch's mouth finds hers and shows no mercy. He travels down her neck and licks his way to the valley between her breasts. She moans and she feels him grow harder against her center. She runs her hands through his hair and directs him where she wants him.

She lifts her hips up against his and grinds against him which causes him to buck forward. His hand travels up her leg, over her thigh and in between them and he plunges two fingers into her wet folds. She moans then arches her hips to get more of him. He works his fingers in and out of her as she gasps into his mouth. He goes to suck on her breast and he curls his fingers to hit that special spot and she comes crying his name. He loves the way his name left her lips in a husky tone that makes him want to come right then and there.

After she comes down from her high, Emily flips them over and slides down his body. She undoes his towel and gasps. Wow, who knew Hotch was so well endowed?! She dreamed about it before, but nothing could have compared her for this moment. She gives him a saucy look and winks at him before she takes him into her mouth completely. Hotch's hands find her hand and tangles his fingers into it and encourages her to continue. He bucks into her mouth and groans. Hotch never had a blow job like this before. Haley was never the type to do something like this to him, but Emily was more than making up for the time he missed out on. She twirls her tongue around him as she goes up and down. Her tongue races against his slit and she could taste his pre cum on her tongue.

"Em! Oh God, EM!" Hotch cries out. He knows he has to stop her or else he won't be inside of her when he comes and he needs to be in her. "Emily wait," he says slowly as his hands find her arms and pulls her up to his level again. She understands what he wants and she straddles him and lowers himself down on top of him as they both let out a cry of ecstasy. Emily slowly begins to ride him. She's never felt so filled before in her life. She's wanted Hotch for so long and now that she has him she's not letting him go. Hotch is controlling her movements by holding her hips and he decides he needs more of her. He flips them over and lifts her leg higher around him. His mouth finds her lips while one hand massages her breast and the other one plays with her clit. Her arms wrap around his neck and gets as much from him as she possibly can. He pounds into her mercilessly and her moaning and groaning makes him fuck her harder and faster.

"Hotch," she pants. "I'm close."

"Come for me baby. Come for me." He pumps into her once more and he feels her tighten around him and she comes hard.

"Aaron!" She cries out as she clenches onto him for all she's worth. He comes before she's down from her high and when they both catch their breath he pulls her up into a sitting position against him.

"God Emily, that was…you were amazing."

"The same goes for you. Man if I knew a game of Twister was going to have that sort of out come I would have suggested we play the game months ago," she says with a smile.

"God, you're so beautiful."

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Em, and I think I always will."


End file.
